In recent years, an abundance of shale gas discoveries in the United States has resulted in a significant increase in natural gas production as well as natural gas liquid production. This increased level of production is expected to continue for the foreseeable future. One of the main components in the natural gas liquid is ethane, which has been predominantly used as feedstock for the petrochemical sectors. No other sizable consumption of ethane has been identified. What is needed then is a process of converting ethane to liquid hydrocarbon fuels.